kancollefandomcom-20200213-history
User blog:Zel-melon/Anime Players Guide: What you see isn't what it's like.
Did you start playing this game after you watch the anime? Welcome to Kancolle! Now...there's something different about this game, real-life and the anime that you should know and maybe...isn't obvious yet. *Sorting out your ships won't take 5 minutes to prepare **You saw the ship equipping sequences that reminds you of sailormoon and how they always use that to cut budget? Don't worry, it won't happen in the game. The only thing that you'll need to get through it the Apple's circle of loading and the Error-Cat. *Your ship won't sink from Full health, Minor damage (yellow) or Medium damage (orange) **Did Kisaragi sinking via one-shot scare you? Don't worry, as long as your ship's hp isn't in critical damage (red) and you proceed onto the next node then your ship won't sink. Silly Kisaragi, even break the system to have 1 week of fame. *Nagato isn't your commander...and she sucks at being one. **Put that girl in her place. *There's no "dorm" for your girls **All of them are put under cryogenic cell after each sortie and are only awaken for sortie, expedition, pvp or being your secretary ship. *There's no Naka concert for you to attend **But attending her concert will give you 2 fuel, 4 ammo and 11 steel. *Your ship won't go under trauma even if you sink their sister. **You're scared that sinking a ship might cause your girl to act like Mutsuki; being broken for a whole week and on low morale? Worry not, these girls will cut their ties so fast you won't even notice it. Heck, their morale will drop just a little but let them rest for a few minutes and they'll forget that ever happen. *Yuubari isn't your engineer. **You thought she's the mechanic of the team? Nope! That's Akashi. Yuubari is a Kanmusu Alchemist who used souls of Kanmusu to manifest her product. There's a reason she managed to build a gold Kan out of nothing but the sound of scrapping. *Your girls won't go to class **You think we have education in the Navy? Think again! And no, you don't require a Heavy Cruiser to teach a Destroyer. *Kanmusu (Shipgirls) are lazy ass **Don't expect them to train themselves. Non of them are Gambarimasu, they're all Hatsuyuki *Kongou (or any BB) are HIGHLY UNLIKELY to attack the boss. **They'll aim the DD first because they always go for the appetizer. *Using Flamethrower on objects that aren't ship is impossible **You saw DesDiv6 flamethrower that Kan? Yeah, apparently in Kancolle the only thing you can burn are pre-constructed version of a ship-girl. In other words, you can only burn their fetus to make them grow faster. *Hibiki doesn't wear a Kan as her hat **There's no dress-up for kanmusu yet. *Mamiya's sweet is limited. **Don't give it to your girls just because they're low on morale. Those stuffs are worth gold. *Your girls won't have mini-orgasm from going to dock (e.g. bath) **Thought they'll start moaning the moment you put them into the dock to repair? Worry not, they won't but that won't stop the people around you from looking at you with 'those' eyes. *Sparkling/Shining doesn't mean they are up for "transformation" to Kai ni **Sparkling in Kancolle means your girl is high morale (see Morale/Fatigue). Your girls needs to reach a certain level (and sometimes require a Blueprint) to "transform" to Kai ni. No, they won't glow, or shine or anything. *Your base won't get blow up by the enemy. **Didn't sink that Wo-carrier and worried that she might come to destroy your base and forced you to play from the start again? Don't worry, this isn't Kure. You're safe. For now (devs plz make attack base event). *Fubuki isn't the messiah **She won't gain plot armor by putting her as flagship. *Taihou won't be joining your fleet out of nowhere. **Seriously... *Your fleet won't protect Fubuki, especially your carrier **It's the other way around. *The anime won't help you pass that WWII/IJN History class **Go read Fubuki Ganbarimasu, you'll get more from that. No, the battle of Curry sea isn't a fucking cooking competition. *Ooi won't kick the enemy just to save Kitakami **Wait...actually she does...but Kitakami usually get damaged before Ooi starts going rampage (not). *There's no daily lesbian **There's no daily lesbian... *There's no Beach in Kancolle game. **Just in case you're hoping for it. *Kitakami-san has small boob **The beach episode is a lie. *Don't be an ass/kuso like the Anime Admiral **You can't just leave everything to Nagato (is she even the secretary?). He has the worst employee relationship. *And finally... **There is no Kantai Collection Anime Category:Blog posts